Moon Lit Nights
by ace1413
Summary: An A/U MattxMello, MelloxMatt. A vampire story, Matt and Mello work for the uprising of vampires who no longer want to hide their existance from humans. What happens when their friendship turns to more and their boss doesn't like it... Rated to be safe


**Hey all! This is an AU. There is a small explanation to go along with this fic. Number 1 its based of a role play my friend and I did, number 2 if you know anything about Vampire Knight then you'll know about the explantion of classes I'm gonna give. In the vampire relm there are sets of classes. Level A~Pure bloods, oldest family of vampires with no human blood in them. They are they only ones with the powers to transform humans into vampires. Also they are the strongest, and lower level vampires kinda are compelled to obey. Level B~ still very strong, they are a step down from purebloods and are made up of mostly noble vampires. Usually have some sort of special ability. level c are your run of the mill vampires, level d are vampires that were once human and level e are vampires that were once humans who have lost control.**

**Any who, I do not own vampire knight, death note, matt, mello...ect. I do own a few of the characters that you will meet later. Next chapter will be longer... This is kinda just an intro.. **

_The flashes never stopped, pain seemed to sear through his heart and then he felt numb and saw the face of his least favorite person, a dark haired man he now knew as Drago, but just behind the dark haired man was a blonde, watching intently for his answer._

"_Join or Die Mail…" The Dark haired one had hissed in his ear holding the sword against his neck. His eyes had watched the blonde who was watching him though. This one in dark clothes scent had intrigued him. Wasn't that part of the reason he was in this mess? No it was something more. It had to be, this couldn't all be happening because stupid scrawny Mail had decided to follow a pretty scent could it? _

Matt groaned and forced himself the rest of the way awake, lifting his goggles he'd fallen asleep with on and rubbing his eyes to fully dispel the images. His game boy was on his stomach and he put it on the nightstand before sitting up. He hated these dreams of his last free night. He barley could remember anything more then that.

'_I hate this… I hate living here, I hate these dreams, I hate who I am, I hate that I can't remember anything before that night…'_ He looked at the clock; it was time to get up. He sighed wondering if the blonde in his dream had returned from where ever Drago had sent him a few nights back.

He stumbled out of the room and to one of the bathrooms in the old castle, washing the dried tears and sweat from his face from his nightmare. He looked in the mirror, the scared look in his eyes looked too much like the Mail that had been reflecting back from Drago's orbs that night. He shook his head to rid the image from his eyes and took on a firmer look, but he was never able to look more adult then he did right now, he always looked childish no matter how many he killed. He pulled his goggles on and took on the identity he had taken on since that night 60 years ago.

He turned and left the bathroom, grabbing his laptop, a notebook, and his vest he walked down the stairs and out into the night air. He had to be within 100 yards for the cameras to come up clearly on his laptop. He really didn't feel like hanging around and waiting for Drago or one of the others to start eating at his nerves. He had a feeling Drago was out anyway but that meant he was by himself with the other vampires that lived there. Eight of said vampires that were as strong if not stronger then he was, two of which would like nothing more then to torture him. He couldn't help it without Mello around he had no sense of self preservation and he would let the two slime balls walk all over him.

He set up in his usual favorite tree just inside the school grounds at Cross Academy, the place where he had been camping out the last couple of days Mello had been gone, trying to occupy his time with something that Drago would find acceptable besides playing videogames locked up in his room. At least he figured Drago would think him spying on the only level D vampire in their enemy's company a worth while cause, he was the one collecting lower level vampires for his army anyway. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine into his lungs, looking up at the moon in the sky, ignoring the camera's that popped up on his laptop for the most part and either occupying his mind with the night sky or with his hand held game system.

After half the night had passed and Matt was out of batteries for his game system, he packed up his things, holding a folder full of what he'd observed under one arm. He left his spot under the tree for home. He knew if he didn't make an appearance soon it would be his head. He really didn't want to loose either of his heads, he had promised Mello he'd stay out of trouble while he was gone doing what ever the hell he was doing.


End file.
